Umarli nie mają imion
by sublips
Summary: O traumie, trudnej relacji Freda Juniora Weasleya z ojcem i o tym, że rany się - w końcu - goją.


**Powiem, że śmierć Freda Weasleya była chyba moją największą traumą fandomową - to, że Rowling zabiła Snape'a, czyli mojego drugiego ulubionego bohatera, wydało mi się oczywiste i uzasadnione pod względem fabularnym, natomiast z tym, że postanowiła zabrać tego bohatera nie mogłam i nie mogę się pogodzić - choć już dawno powinnam wyrosnąć z literatury dla młodzieży.**

 **Stąd ten trzyczęściowy fik wygrzebany z czeluści dysku - oto pierwsza część!**

* * *

Fred Weasley Junior jest zaskoczony, że wszyscy nazywają jego ojca najzabawniejszym człowiekiem na świecie. Ale oni, myśli Fred, nie widzą go zawsze. Nie widzą, jak siedzi pochylony nad biurkiem, nad kartką papieru z pustymi oczami, bez ucha, przypominając bardziej kukiełkę niż człowieka. Widzą go tylko na co dzień, kiedy opowiada kiepskie żarty i uśmiecha się sztucznie, i Fred nie wierzy, że ktokolwiek może nabrać się na tę jego maskę nieudolnie przylepioną do twarzy.

Ale oni wiedzą swoje i ze łzami rozbawienia w oczach wspominają jego (ich) żarty i przez chwilę dumają nad jego biednym bratem, który umarł w czasie wojny. Fred czasami myśli, że jego imię to kolejny, ostatni już żart Weasleyów – makabryczny, niesmaczny, przekraczający wszelkie granice. W końcu George zawsze opowiada, jak stracił ucho, jakby to był świetny dowcip i śmmieje się przy tym tak, że Freda przechodzą ciarki po plecach, więc dlaczego nie miałby pójść o krok dalej?

* * *

Kiedy dzieci George'a Weasleya pytają się, jak to się stało, że ich rodzice są razem, odpowiada, że zakochali się w sobie w Hogwarcie i sam jest zaskoczony, jak gładko to kłamstwo przechodzi mu przez usta. A oni widzą przecież te fotografie – Angelina przytula się do Freda, Angelina tańczy z Fredem na balu, Fred całuje Angelinę w policzek, a George stoi gdzieś z boku – ale o nic nie pytają.

Gdy George przypomina sobie dzień, który był początkiem ich romansu, nadal czuje do siebie wstręt, chociaż od tego momentu minęło już siedemnaście lat. Próbuje się usprawiedliwić – przecież nie myślał, nawet nic nie czuł, był w amoku – ale te wszystkie wymówki brzmią zwyczajnie głupio. Oboje byli pogrążeni w niewyobrażalnym smutku, w bólu, któremu chcieli jakoś dać upust. Upili się, nawet za dużo ze sobą nie rozmawiali, płakali razem, ale nie pocieszali się i to było to, czego George najbardziej wtedy potrzebował. Ale Angelina nagle chwyciła jego rękę i bez słowa położyła ją na swojej piersi – nie omieszkał jej tego później wypomnieć w kłótniach – a on nie zabrał ręki, tylko zaczął rozbierać Angelinę i rzucili się na siebie jak wygłodniałe zwierzęta. To był przecież tylko seks, pomyślał George, tylko seks, tylko dwa albo trzy stosunki, ale rano – skacowany, śmierdzący, lepki od potu – czuł się, jakby co najmniej kogoś zabił. Butelki walały się po podłodze, ubrania były gdzieś obok opakowań po chińszczyźnie, której nie dojedli, a wszystko śmierdziało tak, że zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Z obrzydzeniem zdjął jej rękę z siebie i wziął prysznic chyba z dziesięć razy. Przeglądając się w lustrze, czuł, że nachodzi go dziwna myśl. A co jeśli Angelina przespała się z nim tylko, dlatego że wygląda jak Fred? Kiedyś planowali taki żart, głupi żart, chcieli zobaczyć, czy dziewczyna się domyśli. Brak ucha i wojna przeszkodziły im w tym, a później Fredowi się umarło…

I co, domyśliła się? - pyta siebie samego George i ta chora myśl kiełkuje w jego głowie, więc bez słowa zo zostawia Angelinę samą w pokoju i wychodzi. A już będąc na ulicy, myślio wczorajszej stypie, na której nie byli – cóż, mieli własną – i o wczorajszym pogrzebie, i to, co zrobił, wydawało mu się jakąś chorą profanacją, parodią, a przecież to zdarzyło się naprawdę. Gardził sobą, gardził nią i zastanawiało go tylko, czy on też ją pieprzył, czy ją kiedykolwiek pieprzył, bo nigdy się do tego nie przyznał.

George wchodzi schodami i czuje, jak dyszy coraz bardziej i bardziej, a kiedy przekracza próg mieszkania, to ostatecznie udaje mu się zrozumieć, że brat już nie wróci. Mieszkanie jest puste, a po Fredzie pozostały tylko nieruchome przedmioty i kilka fotografii, i to było tak przerażająco mało.

* * *

Fred, jak przystało na Krukona, szuka odpowiedzi w przeszłości i czasami przegląda stare fotografie i dziwi go, że ojciec nigdy nie jest sam. Kiedy był młodszy, miewał wrażenie, że po prostu podwoili jednego młodzieńca – podobieństwo nie tylko w rysach twarzy, ale w mimice i gestach było tak łudzące, że nie mógł uwierzyć, że to dwie różne osoby. Być może dlatego on taki jest, tłumaczy to sobie Fred, bo ojciec stał się tylko częścią całości. A może to on szuka dziury w całym, bo w końcu ojciec nie robi nic złego. Po prostu przesiaduje całymi dniami w pracy. A kiedy wraca, jednym gestem mierzwi mu włosy i pyta _co tam u ciebie, kolego_. Nigdy nie mieli wiele tematów do rozmów – George raczej nie zachęca do zwierzeń, a zainteresowania mają różne. Fred lubi się uczyć i czytać, pisze czasami wiersze i zakochuje się na zabój co kilka miesięcy w innej dziewczynie, a oprócz tego nie znosi Quidditcha. Jednak pewnej zimy czyta całą _Historię Quidditcha_ i chodzi na rozgrywki. Gdy wraca do domu, wreszcie mają z ojcem, o czym rozmawiać i Fred widzi ogień w jego oczach.

Jednak to fałszywie podsycane zainteresowanie przestaje mu sprawiać satysfakcję, a tata nawet nie pyta, czemu nagle przestało go to obchodzić.

* * *

Wszyscy mawiali, że Angelina to silna dziewczyna i z czasem ona sama też zaczęła w to wierzyć, a przynajmniej wierzyła do momentu, kiedy okazało się, że jest w ciąży. Nie dopuszczała do siebie żadnych myśli o ojcostwie, nie nadawała temu – _dziecku_ dodaje teraz - nawet najmniejszych rysów, bo wiedziała, co musi zrobić. Ale siedząc w poczekalni, zawahała się przez chwilę. Później zawahała się po raz drugi i to już wystarczyło, żeby stamtąd pójść.

Gdy postanowiła, że urodzi, to nie chciała z kolei mówić tego jemu. Zagroził jej Lee Jordan – _powiesz albo ja powiem, ma prawo wiedzieć_ – więc nie miała wyboru i znowu stanęła przed jego drzwiami, i przypomniała sobie tą noc, po której zostawił ją samą. Nadal wzbierała się w niej wściekłość, ale była przecież silna i mogła to w sobie zdusić. George otworzył jej w piżamie o piętnastej i zrobił taką minę, jakby chciał zamknąć drzwi. Ale opamiętał się w porę i wychrypiał tylko:

\- Wejdź.

Podążała za nim w stronę kuchni i stan mieszkania oraz liczba butelek ją przeraziły. Sam George był nieogolony, śmierdziało od niego alkoholem i czymś jeszcze. Wyciągnął po chwili jakąś białą paczkę ze srebrzystym napisem, chyba mugolskie papierosy, zapalił, nie zdjęła nawet płaszcza, mogła jeszcze się wycofać…

\- Po co się to pali? – mruknęła Angelina, siadając przy brudnym blacie.

\- Żeby szybciej umrzeć – odpowiedział George w uteatralizowany sposób i nawet zaśmiał się pusto przez chwilę. Przyjrzał się jej uważnie i spytał ironicznie – Tak ci zimno w tym płaszczu? Zamknąć okno?

\- Nie, ależ skąd…

\- No to go ściągnij, przecież cię nie zgwałcę – powiedział cierpko i Angelina zrozumiała, jak odbiera jej wizytę. Nie bez dziwnej satysfakcji ściągnęła płaszcz i popatrzyła na niego. Brzuch był na tyle widoczny, że nie mógł mieć wątpliwości, że jest w ciąży. Przez chwilę go zatkało, ale nie dawał po sobie poznać, co naprawdę myśli.

\- Nie będę przy tobie palił, skoro… Skoro jesteś w ciąży – odpowiedział szybko, gasząc do połowy wypalonego papierosa. Zachowywał się nienaturalnie, tak karykaturalnie, spoglądał wszędzie tylko nie na nią. Przez chwilę znowu rzucił spojrzenie na jej brzuch, po czym spytał cicho – To moje dziecko, tak?

Angelina tylko pokiwała głową.

\- Jasna cholera! Nie zabezpieczyliśmy się? – spytał tym razem całkowicie spontanicznie.

\- Jak widać nie – odpowiedziała niemal lodowato.

\- Przepraszam, nie powinienem…

\- Och, nie przejmuj się. Chciałam je usunąć – rzuciła w jego stronę bezlitośnie, a George skrzywił się boleśnie.

\- Coś ty,, jakoś sobie poradzimy… - bąknął i chyba wtedy właśnie trochę go pokochała. Fred był inny, gdyby była odwrotna sytuacja, to Fred by już krzyczał i się wypierał, wyszedłby, trzasnąłby drzwiami, a dwa dni później urządziłby przyjęcie z okazji narodzin dziecka i ją przepraszał. Ale nie pokazała tego.

\- Poradzimy sobie? Nie potrafisz sobie poradzić sam ze sobą – stwierdziła ostro Angelina.

\- Ale poradzę sobie. Daj mi tylko kilka dni i ja... Chcesz tutaj zamieszkać? – spytał, bo czuł, że powinien i oboje popatrzyli się na brudne ściany, stos brudnych naczyń, walające się butelki po podłodze, niedopałki papierosów w doniczkach, i wybuchli śmiechem.

\- Nie, George, nie ma takiej potrzeby – odpowiedziała nadal z uśmiechem, a później dodała już bez cienia uśmiechu na ustach - To, że noszę twoje dziecko, nie oznacza, że musimy żyć razem.

\- Jasne, tak – odpowiedział szybko, ale wzrok miał nieobecny. Widać było, że ta informacja nawet do niego jeszcze nie doszła.

\- Czemu mnie zostawiłeś wtedy? – spytała Angelina po dłuższej chwili milczenia i sama nie mogła uwierzyć, że zadała mu to pytanie. George zawiesił głowę.

\- Cóż, nie uważam, że to było odpowiednie – odpowiedział po chwili.

\- Podobno ludzie w różny sposób reagują na traumę. Niektórzy uprawiają seks – powiedziała Angelina i wręcz z rozbawieniem zobaczyła, że George wzdryga się na dźwięk tego słowa. Ale w końcu, na Merlina, nie była sadystką, więc postanowiła, że lepiej będzie zakończyć tę rozmowę – Pójdę już. Wiesz, gdzie mnie szukać.

Kiedy była już prawie koło drzwi, usłyszała jego głos.

\- Angelino, jak blisko byłaś z moim bratem? – spytał nagle i poczuła ciarki na plecach, nie wierzyła, że mógł to powiedzieć na głos, że przywołał go w rozmowie i to tak…

\- To bez znaczenia – odpowiedziała chłodno i wyszła, ale wiedziała, że w tym była zawarte to, co chciał usłyszeć. Później wyrzucała sobie, że mogła powiedzieć _nie,_ Fred był zawsze kobieciarzem, potrafił nawet czasami flirtować z nauczycielkami, więc jego stosunki z kobietami nie były nigdy oczywiste. Ale teraz Angelina czuje, że to dobrze, bo gdyby wtedy skłamała, to na pewno nie zostaliby razem. A byli razem i chociaż Angelina nie została magomedyczką, tylko pielęgniarką, chociaż na początku nie było kolorowo, to po latach może powiedzieć, że jest szczęśliwa. I chociaż George nigdy nie uwierzyłby w to, to Angelina jest pewna, że i tak wybrałaby jego, a nie brata, bo zawsze wolała spokój niż żywy ogień.

* * *

Matka jest inna niż ojciec – stanowcza, ciepła, kochająca i żywa. Fred lubi obserwować ją w kuchni, w jednym miejscu, w którym sobie nie do końca radzi, więc zazwyczaj jedzą proste potrawy. Jednak lubi nawet te chwile, kiedy siedzi z mamą przy stole i piją herbatę, jedząc przypalone gofry. Te chwile mają przynajmniej w sobie jakąś ulotność, jakiś czar, za którym będzie tęsknić, kiedy dorośnie. A kiedy Angelina i George się kłócą, Fred słyszy tylko krzyk swojej matki – głos ojca zawsze jest spokojny i stonowany, zawsze to on przerywa dyskusję i gdzieś wychodzi, a Angelina zostaje sama i płacze. Od czasu do czasu przychodzi ją pocieszać, a czasami już nie ma na to siły.

\- Czemu ty z nim w ogóle jesteś? – pyta pewnego dnia Fred, a Angelina robi taką minę, jakby nie miała pojęcia, o co może mu chodzić.

\- Przecież kocham twojego ojca, Fred. Kochamy się. To, że czasami się kłócimy, nic nie oznacza. Każdy się kłóci, nawet dziadek z babcią, a są razem prawie od czterdziestu lat – odpowiada mu łagodnie Angelina.

\- Czemu on znika na całe dnie?

\- Chcę ci zapewnić jak najlepsze warunki. Sam był z wielodzietnej rodziny i nie miał najlepiej – odpowiada mu matka, ale Fred tylko prycha, bo ta odpowiedź brzmi jak wyniesiona z jakiegoś kiepskiego podręcznika. – Przecież wiesz, że tata cię kocha.

\- Nie. Nie wiem – odpowiada buntowniczo Fred i całkiem dobrze mu z ta odpowiedzią w wieku szesnastu lat. Zaczyna mu być mniej dobrze, kiedy po tej odpowiedzi George, nakłoniony najpewniej przez matkę, przychodzi do niego co wieczór i próbuje nieudolnie porozmawiać. To Freda jeszcze bardziej złości i wkrótce w gniewie, przed samym sobą, mówi sobie, że nienawidzi ojca, że nie potrzebuje go do niczego w swoim życiu.

* * *

George wybiera imię dla dziecka – Fred – i czuje się, jakby chciał się tym ukarać. Dopiero po czasie rozumie, że to była już ostatnia rozpaczliwa próba, żeby zatrzymać brata przy sobie w jedyny możliwy sposób.

Molly jest szczęśliwa, bo wydaje jej się, że w ten sposób George wreszcie otrząsa się z traumy. Nie komentuje, że przed ślubem, nie mówi nic na temat daty, chociaż wie, co to oznacza, że Angelina jest w siódmym miesiącu. Jednak kiedy George oznajmia jej, jakie imię chce nadać dziecku, pani Weasley krzywi się nieznacznie i pyta ostrożnie:

\- Jesteście pewni?

\- Czemu miałbym nie być pewny?

\- To… To był twój brat, George – mówi Molly i głos nieznacznie jej drży, żeby znowu stać się za chwilę silnym i stanowczym. – To będzie twój syn.

\- Sama nas nazwałaś podobnie do swoich braci.

\- Podobnie, a nie tak samo. Poza tym wasze więzi… Między bliźniętami są wyjątkowo silne. Teraz myślisz, że to dobry pomysł, ale za kilka lat tego pożałujesz – dodaje pani Weasley, starając się brzmieć spokojnie, ale ten spokój tylko złości George'a.

\- Chcę o nim pamiętać. Zawsze. Może tobie łatwiej jest zapomnieć – mówi do matki niemal lodowato, wiedząc, że te słowa są dla niej jak policzek. Bo pamięta, jak Molly gotowała nocami ulubione potrawy Freda, jakie miała sińce pod oczami, bo nie potrafiła zasnąć, jak płakała, że była dla nich zła matką. Nieprawda, wcale nie była i to powinien jej powiedzieć. Ale pani Weasley nawet się nie denerwuje, słysząc słowa syna, tylko przyjmuje je z bolesnym spokojem.

\- Przeżyłam wojnę. Pierwszą i drugą. Moi bracia zostali zamordowani. Połowa ludzi, których znałam, nie żyje – mówi beznamiętnie. – Ale najgorsze uczucie na świecie, George, najgorsze to chowanie własnych dzieci. Nie życzę tego najgorszemu wrogowi. Ja nigdy nie zapomnę, nawet gdybym chciała. A nie chcę – wyrzuca z siebie i wybucha płaczem, a George nieporadnie kładzie jej rękę na ramieniu.

\- Przepraszam – szepcze, ale nie zmienia zdania.

Jednak Molly się myli, bo żałuje tej decyzji nie po kilku latach, ale już po paru tygodniach od narodzin syna. Zwracasię do niego przeróżnymi zdrobnieniami, ale nigdy Fred. Dużo czasu zajmuje mu pokochanie tego dziecka. Angelina nie ma z tym problemu, George nie wie czy to przez instynkt macierzyński, czy ją to już nie boli, ale szeocze do syna Fred, Freddie, nawet czasami żartobliwie Fryderyk. Ale za każdym razem, kiedy ona wypowiada to imię, George czuje się, jakby rozdrapywał jeszcze niezagojoną ranę, mimowolnie szuka za każdym wzrokiem Freda, tego Freda. A kiedy zatrzymuje spojrzenie na małym chłopcu o ciemnej skórze i brązowych włosach, czuje się rozczarowany.

Z czasem to wszystko mija. George zaczyna uśmiechać się do syna, częściej przychodzić do Angeliny i wreszcie postanawia wprowadzić się do niej . Po roku i kilku miesiącach może przywyknąć do dźwięku tego imienia, bo choć wspomnienia o bracie nadal pozostają żywe, to George myśli, że umarli nie mają już przecież imion, pozostają po nich fotografie i przedmioty, a imię zaczyna być tylko powtarzającą się nazwą, która już nic nie znaczy.


End file.
